Wordplay
---- |Album = Mr. A-Z (2005) |Released = 2005 |By = Jason Mraz |Adapter = none |Featured In = none }} I've been all around the world I've been a new sensation But it doesn't really matter In this ge-generation The sophomore slump is an uphill battle And someone said it ain't my scene 'Cause they need a new song Like a new religion Music for the television I can't do the long division Someone do the math For the record label puts me on the shelf up in the freezer Got to find another way to live the life of leisure So I drop my top, mix and I mingle Is everybody ready for the single and it goes Ah, la, la, la, la listen closer to the verse I lay Ah, la, la, la, la It's all about the wordplay Ah, la, la, la, love The wonderful thing it does Because, because I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's and The Mister A-Z They say I'm all about the wordplay When it's time to get ill I got your remedy for those who don't remember me Well, let me introduce you to my style I try to keep a jumble in the lyrics Never mumble When the music's making people tongue-tied You want a new song Like a new religion Music for the television I can't do the long division Someone do the math For the people write me off like I'm a one-hit wonder Got to find another way to keep from going under Pull out the stops- got your attention I guess it's time again for me to mention the wordplay Ah, la, la, la, la listen closer to the verse I lay Ah, la, la, la, la It's all about the wordplay Ah, la, la, la, love The wonderful thing it does Because, because I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's and The Mister A-Z They say I'm all about the wordplay I built a bridge across the stream of consciousness It always seems to be a flowing But I don't know which way my brain is going Oh, the ryhming and the timing Keeps the melodies inside me And they're climbing Till I'm running out of air Are you prepared to take a dive into the deep end of my head Are you listening to a single word I've said Ah, la, la, la, la Listen closely to the words I say Ah, la, la, la, la I'm sticking to the wordplay Ah, la, la, la, love The wonderful thing it does Because, because I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's Yeah, the Mister A-Z They say I'm all about the wordplay Ah, la, la, la, la I'm all about the wordplay Ah, la, la, la, la Stickin' with the wordplay Ah, la, la, la, love I love the wonderful thing it does Because, because The ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's are back in love For the Mister A-Z, they say Is all about the wordplay |} Category:Downloaded Songs